wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Amaruq
For Vivify's "Normal Character" Contest! Appearance Amaruq is a rather bland looking young Icewing in the fifth circle. His scales are a dark white with pale blue-grey accents and a bright white belly. His spiky ruff is slightly shorter than average. He has a couple small scars on him. Personality Amaruq is a determined young Icewing who wants to make a name for himself in the War of Sandwing Succession to rise the ranks to the upper circles. He has a relentless optimism towards his tribe in the war and great pride in being an Icewing in general. He can come off as arrogant and stubborn but has a good heart and only wants what's best for his tribe. He tends to goof off and/or overestimate himself which lands him in over his head sometimes. Despite this he takes the subject of his tribe and the war very seriously and won't stand for any insults (real or perceived) directed at Icewings. History Amaruq was hatched to two sixth circle Icewings during the War of Sandwing Succesion. He was raised alongside his older sister, Stamukhi, and his brother, Glare. His life was typical for an Icewing dragonet at the time: trying to climb the ranks, hunting, and learning to fight. Shortly after his fourth birthday, his older sister Stamukhi was gravely injured in a skirmish with a Mudwing troop and died shortly after being brought home. Amaruq, who didn't take the war very seriously at the time, hardened his resolve and swore to himself that he would become a great Icewing general and win the war for her so she would not have died in vain. He focused more on aerial maneuvering and developing better fighting skills for the next year. Shortly after his fifth hatching day however, a turning point in the war forced the Icewings to scramble for more soldiers, forcing the young and severely undertrained Amaruq to be sent to an outpost on the border. As a parting gift, his brother Glare gave him a simple necklace with a carved orca tooth just before he left as a good luck charm. Thankfully, the fighting did not reach his post for a few months so he could begin proper military training. However, an attack by Skywing forces easily overcame the young inexperienced troops and the ones not killed, including Amaruq, were taken to the Skywing arena. Amaruq, still prideful and spirit unbroken, swore he would fight his way to freedom and return home to his family and bring vital information to turn the tide of the war in the Icewing's favor. In his two months of imprisonment, he kept from falling into despair by remembering Glare with his necklace. During his time in the arena, he managed to kill one Seawing prisoner, crediting his necklace as the reason he won. He was due for another fight after the Dragonets of Destiny but was killed in the Nightwing raid of the arena. He died just days before his seventh hatching day. Trivia * Amaruq is Inuktitut for wolf. * After the end of the war when prisoners' bodies were identified and brought back home, he was buried at sea like many Icewings. Glare kept his necklace to remember him by. Category:IceWings Category:Content (bpdstanley) Category:Non-Binary Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonets